


Cold Noses and Toes-es

by ArmadilloFlashFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Dean, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Scarves, Snarky Castiel, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmadilloFlashFire/pseuds/ArmadilloFlashFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Person A pulling Person B in for a kiss with a scarf"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Noses and Toes-es

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneBigWaywardFamily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBigWaywardFamily/gifts).



> Just a little drabble that my friend OneBigWaywardFamily pushed me to write. I got the prompt second hand from her I don't know where it came from ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> Not beta read  
> All stupid mistakes are my stupid mistakes

  Fuck the cold. Everybody is always freaking out about the changing of the seasons, the falling of the leaves, “sweater weather” or whatever, but fuck that shit. Dean hates the cold. Especially since he completely refuses to wear anything other than his standard military jacket and jeans. Like he’s gonna get caught dead in a beanie, a puffy coat, or, god forbid,  _mittens_.  When it comes to going out in the winter, it’s better to just freeze his ass off rather than lose any more of his already dwindling dignity.

But, well, that was before this morning, because when your boyfriend gets you a scarf you better damn wear it. You know, it’s just common courtesy. The guy had looked so proud of himself when Dean wrapped the soft fabric around his neck that he didn’t have the heart to tell him he’d probably never wear the thing. And it really was a nice scarf. Probably cost him a pretty large chunk of cash that he could’ve used on like food, or rent, or something. He really wasn’t paid that much, being a librarian and all. It was actually kind of sad, but when asked, Cas assured him that he loved his job so much that it more than made up for the meager pay.

So Dean found himself walking around, in public, with a light blue and purple knitted scarf around his neck. It actually kept him pretty warm, at least around his face. His hand was still freezing and naked where it clutched at Cas’ gloved one, though, the other buried deep in his pocket trying desperately to find warmth and failing. He shivered whenever the wind blew on his already bright red ears and nose. He really should have thought twice before suggesting a walk around the park before dinner. It had just started snowing and there was a light layer of snow on the ground, squashing the still-green grass into submission. Luckily it wasn’t enough to soak his jeans, but he could still feel the bite of the chill on his skin.

    He shivered hard when the wind picked up and blew a gust of snow in their faces. Cas stopped suddenly, obviously no longer able to ignore how cold Dean was getting.

“Dean, I knew this would happen. It’s below thirty degrees out here, would it kill you to put on a thicker coat?” Cas admonished, grabbing both of Dean’s hands together and rubbing them between his own.

“Would it kill you to sound any more like my mother?” Dean spat back, but it lost most of its venom between his chattering teeth. Cas just rolled his eyes and kept rubbing, trying to get any sort of life back into his icicle fingers.

Cas sighed, “At least you’re wearing that scarf I gave you,” he said into Dean’s hands, trying to use his breath to warm them as they continue to walk.

It felt nice-Cas’ lips pressed to his cold palms, his warm breath ghosting across them as they strolled side by side in silence. There was something especially silent about snowfall. The loudest thing the almost imperceptible sound of landing snowflakes, your breathing and footfalls almost deafening. It really was nice.

Dean was still cold as shit, though.

He spared a glance at Castiel after about twenty minutes of freezing silence. This kind of quiet was normal for them. Cas was really the only person, other than his brother, he could just... _be_  with, without the expectation of mindless conversation to fill the gaps. They could just  _be_ with each other, for no other reason than to enjoy the silent company. This was one of those moments. However, instead of the contented, peaceful look Cas often has at times like this, his eyebrows were all scrunched up and his eyelids were squinty. Oh no. No wonder he was so quiet. He was thinking. That’s never good.    

“Cas…” Dean asked cautiously. This wasn’t regular, ‘need to fix a problem’, thinking. This was, ‘Let’s see how I can be an annoying little dick’, thinking.

“Dean…” He began, stopping and turning to Dean once again, “I have something to give you,”  His voice said he was serious as ever but the little smirk he was wearing told otherwise.  Dean raised an eyebrow in reply and Cas raised one right back, “Close your eyes, Dean.”

Okay, something was definitely up, but Dean closed his eyes anyway cos he’s a stupid moron and trusts Cas even when he’s being a sly fucker. Cas dropped his hands and Dean immediately missed their warmth. There was some indiscernible ruffling and suddenly something was being pulled over his head.

“Wait-” Dean opened his eyes to see his boyfriend smiling playfully at him, sans hat.

“It’s a gift Dean,” Cas said, pulling off his gloves while wearing that shit-eating grin, “And so are these,” he grabbed Dean’s hands, shoving them into his leather gloves. There was little he could do as he was so cold.

“Cas, I’m fine-” he tried to say, but Cas just gave him a look, “But you need them.”

“Not as much as you. I have a full winter coat,” Cas pulled up his hood, then reached for Dean, fingering the scarf he gave him that morning, “And anyways,” Cas looked him in the eye, “Isn’t it rude to dismiss a gift, Dean?”

Cas winked before pulling Dean in by that stupid scarf. His lips pressed to Dean’s, soft and completely at odds with the teasing mood that had been going on seconds earlier. Dean was still cold, but it was warm where they touched and the fingers pulling at the scarf kept him grounded.

Maybe he would keep wearing the damn thing after all. Just to be polite, of course.  


End file.
